


In the Rain

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [17]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Cold, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Ichabod, Gen, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod shows up at Abbie's door, drenched head to toe from standing outside in a thunderstorm, but he's smiling because he found a break in the case.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Person A standing outside in a thunderstorm. Person B drags them inside, gives them blankets/a hot bath/etc, and tends to them.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't resist it, he would totally do this. Prompt from OTP Prompts Tumblr, I believe.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

" _Crane_!"

Abbie liked Ichabod. Of course she did. His presence, combined with his incredulity at the century he'd been planted in and the unexpected humor and cheerfulness that he brought to an otherwise dark mission, was appreciated. She couldn't do this without him, and not just for the obvious reason.

But sometimes... Sometimes, she just wanted to grab him and shake him and ask him what the hell he was thinking.

Like now.

Ichabod stood on her doorstep in the middle of a thunderstorm, dripping wet and shivering. His eyes were alight with _whatever_ , probably a break in the case, but he still looked more stupid than she had ever seen him, more stupid _and_ more pathetic.

Ichabod cocked his head slightly. "Lieutenant? What's wrong?"

"You're soaking wet!" Abbie retorted, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the entrance. "Have you been out in that graveyard this whole time?!"

They had been investigating at the cemetery until the storm clouds had rolled in. They hadn't been able to find anything so, at the sight of those storm clouds, Abbie had said they would pick it up again tomorrow. Ichabod had said that he was going to walk down to the library, which was only a few minutes down the road. Even the lure of an impending storm hadn't deterred him, so Abbie had left him. He liked to walk.

But now, he had shown up on her doorway, soaking wet.

"Yes," Ichabod smiled wryly. "I knew that there was something that we were missing, so I stayed after you had gone. Forgive my lie," he added, "I never really did plan to go to the library." He shivered roughly. "But I found the grave!"

Abbie sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Okay. You can tell me about that later. Right now, you're getting out of those clothes and - okay, do _not_ make that look at me, you know what I meant." She crossed her arms.

Ichabod's affronted look fell away uncertainly. Did he really think that Abbie was asking him to take his clothes off for nefarious purposes?

"I'm going to run a hot bath." Abbie turned away. "Here..." She strode into the living room and grabbed the blanket from the chair, throwing it at him. "Try to get warm."

Ichabod caught the blanket, mostly with his face. "Lieutenant-" He pushed the blanket away from his face, holding it in his arms. "It's not a problem. I really don't need-"

"Given that you're dripping all over the hardwood, I'd say you do," Abbie retorted.

Crane glanced down. "Oh." His boots splashed in the little puddles that his dripping coat had created. "My apologies. I'm making a mess of your entranceway."

"Exactly. Wrap that around you, I'm running a bath."

"I've had worse," Ichabod started.

"Stay on the hardwood, Crane!" Abbie called, heading back to the bathroom. Yep. Sometimes, she wanted to grab him and shake him. But she'd draw up a hot bath for him and make some tea instead. It wasn't as though he didn't know better, but she couldn't help but take pity on him when there was water dripping down his neck from his water-logged hair.

"Alright, water's running," Abbie said, joining him in the hallway. She was pleased to see that he had wrapped the blanket around himself and burrowed into it. He had already taken his boots off, too, which simplified matters a little. "You know where the bathroom is, just leave your clothes outside the door and I'll put them in the wash. Can't do your coat, though."

Ichabod frowned. "Lieutenant, I couldn't possibly-"

"Undress in my house?" Abbie asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ichabod went from one-hundred to zero in a matter of seconds, turning flustered at the mere mention of such ‘impropriety’.

This was one of the reasons that she loved having him around.

She laughed softly, holding out her hand for his coat. "Just give me your coat and go, Crane. I'm not going to sneak a peek."

Ichabod watched her warily for a moment before shivering harder. It seemed to prompt him into action and he shrugged off his coat. "If you insist."

"You'll feel better."

"I have felt worse," Ichabod said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have, but not in this century. And we have lovely things called a vast amount of hot water and a bath tub to hold it in, so go get warm. I'll make you some tea for when you get out."

Ichabod smiled wearily. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Uh huh."

She shook her head as he strode back to the bathroom, dripping water all over her floor and carpet.

Sometimes...

Abbie opened the front door to step onto the porch to try and wring the excess water out of his old, ratty coat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the reasons that she loved ~~having~~ him ~~around.~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~  
> don't mind me


End file.
